The Modded Pixel: Age Of The Squids
by Minecraftpsyco99
Summary: Sky is dead. (See The Chronicles Of Klub Ice.) Squids are taking over the World. And it all starts in Goldensilver's City. A Sequel to ATTACKOFTHEHAX. Can Goldensilver and Shaderdude once again team up to save the city- and possibly- The World?
1. Part 1

We were never prepared for it. They just…...came. They finally succeeded in killing him. (See the last 2 chapters of The Chronicles Of Klub Ice) He gave his everything, at least that's what I heard, that he went down fighting. But, now he's gone. They came from the sky, the sea; they came from...everywhere. Notch himself went into hiding. Jeb was nowhere to be found. And nobody knows what happened to the rest of Mojang, or the other youtubers who had saved us from them countless times.

The Squids.

We were never ready for them. And now we must pay.

 **THE MODDED PIXEL: AGE OF THE SQUIDS: PART ONE**

I ran. There was nothing else to do. I had to leave the city, leave Shaderdude, leave everyone. If you don't know who I am, I'm Goldensilver. MAybe you read the first journal I left behind (ATTACKOFTHEHAX), maybe you didn't. If you remember at the end a giant squid was attacking the city. We defeated that squid, but it was just a harbinger. A harbinger for the madness that would ensue once Sky was finally killed. I don't know what happened to Shaderdude, but part of me hopes he is dead, the other part, is dying to know that he is alive. I don't know which part to ally myself with. I didn't know where to go, or who to turn to, not during a crisis like this. I took a glance at my city I was abandoning, explosions, fires, buildings reduced to rubble, killer squids, screams, d- I had to look away. I couldn't help them- not now, and possibly never again. In times of crisis, who can you trust? Answer: No one, not even yourself. I pulled out my sword, grit my teeth, and set off.

You can't escape the squids, they're everywhere. Luckily though, they're easy to avoid. It's only if you're swarmed or caught off guard, _then_ you're in trouble. I was far enough from the city, that I couldn't even see it anymore. So I took out one of the things I brought with me. Witherspawn's hacker remote. No one, not even Shaderdude knew I had this. I'd only used it once, and I accidentally blew up a distant mine. Conveniently, there was TNT near it, so everyone though some lava or something had reached it and caused it to explode. I opened the app on the remote that I was looking for, Instabuild. I built an underground base (Instantly, of course), and opened the iron bay doors, and jumped down. Once inside, I unpacked everything that I had brought. Soon I set down my bed, and drifted off to sleep.

Squids. In my base. HOW!? I couldn't escape. But, suddenly they all died. Wait, who killed them, I wondered. Then I saw him, Shaderdude. But this one had a squid head with glowing purple eyes, exactly like an Enderman's. He smiled as he plunged a sword deeper, deeper, and deeper into my chest.

I woke up in a cold sweat. You can't escape the squids anywhere. Not even in your own dreams.

I rummaged through the chests I placed down yesterday.

"Where is it?!" I thought aloud. I checked the enderchest. Empty. The other one must have been destroyed. I needed that tracker, I could find my older bunker, which had much more supplies. Which meant, I _had_ to return to the city, there was no way around it. That was where my tracker was.

"..." I thought. I was just on the outskirts of the city. All was gone. Reduced to rubble. Fires. D- I still couldn't bear to look.

I worked as quickly as possible. Rummaging through the rubble of my destroyed HQ. I found the tracker, surprisingly quickly, but other things were missing. Armor, blueprints, weapons, all gone! Could the squids have taken them? No, they only have one inventory slot, but if there were a lot of them….

I decided to dig around. Those items in the wrong hands…. it would be worse than it was now. I didn't find anything useful that would clue me into where the stuff went, but I did find some strange yellow and black doors in the ground, ones that I never knew were there. I found a crowbar lying nearby, so I picked it up and used it to pry the doors open. And climbed down a long ladder, all the way to bedrock. I hit a lever. And row by row, the long room, which turned out to be a storehouse lit up. And tons of supplies, seemingly random, was stocked up. Including _my_ missing supplies.

"Goldensilver," I jumped. It was the first voice I had heard in a day or so. It was Shaderdude. With some pretty overpowered armor. I took one, solitary look at him, and began the long climb back up.

"Wait," He said, "I know we haven't been good friends lately,"

" _Friends?!_ " I clenched my teeth and said, "Friends? Of course not since the last incident,"

I've never mentioned it, but in the last incident, some Endermen invaded the city, and Shaderdude, he, he,

"You killed innocent people Shader! Defenseless, and for no reason!" I yelled. This why I can't stand to look at dead bodies anymore. And I know what he's going to say, what he always says:

"I'm telling you I was hypnotized by those Endermen!"  
"Endermen can't hypnotized people!" I yelled with rage.

"Just stay," Shaderdude said, "Stay and help us, we can defeat those squids. You don't have anywhere else to go,"

It was true.

"Fine," I said, climbing back down, and following Shaderdude to another area of the massive underground facility.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **IN  
THE MODDED PIXEL: AGE OF THE SQUIDS  
PART TWO**


	2. Part 2

Shaderdude led me to a room in what he called the C.I.R. (City In Ruins) Facility. In the room was a table, and tons of monitors showing various areas of the city, as well as some playing news reports such as Villager News.

Shader introduced me to the others in the room, there was DJKM55tardu5t, AW3S0M3D00D, and Noobkill3r.

5tardu5t has been flying jets, trying to destroy squid ships, but she hadn't been very successful, as they had some sort of shield.

AW3S0M3D00D was a field agent who had been trying to take down Herobrine his whole entire life, but had always managed to escape him.

Noobkill3r was also a field agent who used to work with Shaderdude before Shader decided to retire to the city.

"So what do we do then?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Said 5tardu5t, "We combine our talents to take down those squids,"

"Wait? Do you hear that?" Noobkill3r said.

A strange slimy-ish sound. Then it came into view.

"AHA! I KNEW THERE WAS A SECRET REBELLION _SOMEWHERE_! ALL OF YOU COME WITH ME!" It was a single squid.

We all looked at each other, then I took out a gun and shot it.

It dropped a map. A map with directions to their base.

Perfect, I thought , smiling.

 **THE MODDED PIXEL: AGE OF THE SQUIDS PART TWO**

"Well, that was convenient," Said Shaderdude. "I think that maybe, we should go scouting for the base now that we have this,"

"I agree," Said 5tardu5t, "I'll fire up the Stealth Wing," She walked off AW3S0M3D00D and Noobkill3r followed suit.

I was about to follow them when Shaderdude said,

"Wait, I think you need some better armor,"

He was smirking at the leather armor I was wearing.

"Don't try to get familiar with me again, I still haven't forgotten the last incident," I said.

Shaderdude's smirk disappeared faster than a falling anvil.

I guess I owe you guys an explanation, about the last incident. It was a beautiful day, a month or so after Witherspawn's attack. Then, absolute darkness. No sun, no moon, no redstone. It was like this for a while, but then purple eyes appeared, and screams were heard. Shader and I took out some emergency flashlights and got on armor and grabbed some weapons. We headed to a heavily populated area, where, naturally, all the Endermen were. I'll never forget it. We began killing them., but one stared Shader in the eyes. An Enderman stared _Shader_ in the eyes, not the other was around. Then, Shader began to attack innocents. Relentlessly. Not listening to their cries. I had to pull them off him, and hit him with the side of my sword, knocking him out. I killed enough Endermen eventually to scare them off. Not one of them looked _me_ in the eyes. But if a Mob _does_ stare you in the eyes, is it _really_ trying to hypnotize you?

Now, Shader is fitting me with the same overpowered armor he had on. I headed over to the underground runway, following Shader, and climbed aboard the sleek, black Stealth Wing.

"Hang on, it's going to be a crazy liftoff," Said 5tardu5t. The plane accelerated along a long stretch of underground pavement , dimly lit. Then, we went up a ramp, or the ground was lifting up, I couldn't tell which. Some doors opened in the ceiling ahead of us. We passed some command blocks, which teleported us, and the plane into the sky.

"If you're just going to teleport us into the sky, why do you need a runway?" I asked.

"If you aren't going fast enough," 5tardu5t explained, "You won't have the momentum to stay in the sky, and those command blocks won't activate and the doors won't open, teleporting us into the sky helps with the 'stealth' part of takeoff. The blocks around the runway and doors are specially coded so that nothing can teleport in or out without an opening. l for safety, in case maintenance needs to be done, that way noone finds himself falling out of the sky."

"Oh," I said, raising my eyebrows at Shader.

"She designed it herself," He said.

But how could this whole place have been built without my knowing? It's pretty hard to cover something like this up. I guess the answer would have to wait for later.

"We're coming upon the base," Said 5tardu5t.

I looked out the tinted window and saw….nothing, but ocean. We were far from the city.

"Ummm, where is it...exactly?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Said Noobkill3r, "They're squids, they live in water, most of the time. So wouldn't it make sense that that's where their base is as well?"  
I was dumbstruck. How could I be so blind? I should have thought of this before!

"Here," Said Shader, "Handing me a diving suit. Everyone except me and 5tardu5t already had one on, 5tardu5t had to stay behind to keep this bird in the air.

I quickly go mine on, then quickly jumped out the window, following the others.

When I splashed down, we immediately started searching for an entry to the base. I found it first. There was a sign above a pressure plate that read: "Not a secret entrance to squid base. Move Along."

Stupid squids, I still couldn't believe how they managed to take over the world.

I motioned to the others. But I stepped on the plate first.

I teleported to a place that was similar to the C.I.R. Facility. Just not as big. And filled with water. And squids, did I mention the squids?

"INTRUDER!" They all yelled at different times, so much for stealth. They swam towards me. I killed a few.

Shader, AW3S0M3D00D, and Noobkill3r teleported in. But there were still too many. I got dogpiled, and I blacked out.

I woke up in a cell filled with air blocks.

"SHADER! AW3S0M3D00D! NOOBKILL3R! YOU GUYS THERE?" I screamed. No answer. But then I heard a derpy-ish voice in a cell next to mine.

"Look Mom! I've been captured by squids!"

It sounded like a Youtuber. Maybe if I could escape, this one could help us.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART THREE….**


	3. Part 3

I started breaking the iron bars with a chicken leg that a squid dropped earlier. It was the only thing they hadn't taken from me. I needed to escape, free the youtuber, and find the others.

It took me an hour to break just one bar. I sighed, and got ready for another hour of mining.

 **THE MODDED PIXEL: AGE OF THE SQUIDS PART THREE**

I finally broke a hole large enough to escape, then I ate the chicken wing. (Hey, I was hungry.) I headed to the cell next to mine and saw a guy holding a phone, sitting on a toilet.

"Look Mom! I made poopy!"

He had one eye going up diagonally and the other going down diagonally, had a beard, and clothes just like Ssundee. Great. I knew just who this was.

"Derp Ssundee, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Derp Ssundee turned off his phone.

"Well I was doing a unaghegd dive into the ocean, then I was swarmed by squids," He said, "I know they just want to party, so I'm just sitting here like the good boy my mom wants me to be, until they have all the snacks out and are ready!"

I facepalmed myself. This stupid idiot.

"There is no party, they are killing innocent people," I said.

"Yes there is!"

"NO!"  
"Forget it, I'm not arguing with you, give me that phone, and I'll let you out to the party," I said, "A better party."

"How do I know you're not some evil squid in disguise?"

"Seriously? You're asking me this?"  
"Um…."

"Just give me the phone,"  
"Who are you anyways? And I want out first,"  
I introduced myself, to which he said: "GOLDENSILVER! HAH WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?!" Then, I let him out.

"Gosh," I thought. "Now I know why he's called _Derp_ Ssundee,"

"Here," He said about to hand me the phone, "But first do the Gangam Style dance,"  
I scowled, and snatched the phone from his hand.

"Stay here and wait, then we'll go to the party," I said.

I dialed in the Stealth Wing's phone number.

The phone rang. Once. Twice.

"Hey, who is this?" 5tardu5t asked.

"Its me, I'm borrowing a phone." I said.

"Goldensilver!" Where are you guys? You should've been back _hours_ ago,"  
"Hours?" I Said. I'd been gone for _that_ long? "Look, we've been captured, I'm free and I found someone, but we'll need a distraction so I can find the others,"  
"I'll see what I can do," 5tardu5t said, then she hung up. I tossed the phone back to Derp Ssundee again.  
Moments later I heard squids screaming. 5tardu5t sure had a twisted imagination.

I motioned to Derp Ssundee, and we ran down the hallway.

It turns out that the cells were divided into two blocks: Deadly Dangerous and….. The Stupid Ones.

"HOW AM I A STUPID ONE?!" I screamed when I saw the sign on the door we just exited.

"I know right, I thought I was pretty smart," Said Derp Ssundee.

We ran through the 'Deadly Dangerous' door.

"GUYS!?" I yelled, "ARE YOU HERE?!"  
"Goldensilver!" Someone yelled, "Get us out!"  
It was AW3S0M3D00D, I ran to his cell. But, as I passed other empty cells, I noticed something strange, the others had no floors. I opened AW3S0M3D00D's cell quickly, then he ran to Shader's and I ran to Noobkill3r's, and heard a strange sound.

"QUICKLY!" He exclaimed. "THE FLOOR!"

I fumbled with the lock, but I got it open. Just as the floor dropped beneath Noobkill3r, but luckily I managed to catch his hand.

"Don't let go!" I said.

"I'm trying not to, but your hand is sweaty!" Noobkill3r said. He was slipping. I tried pulling him up, but my hand was too sweaty, and he was gone, falling into the void.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I almost jumped in after him.

"Where does that lead to?" I asked Shaderdude, with a mere crumb of hope left in me.

"It's no use, there'd diamond spikes at the bottom, he's already dead," He said, sorrowfully.

It felt like the Endermen situation again, only this time _I_ _was_ _Shader_. I killed Noobkill3r by not acting quickly enough.

"Wait? Who is this?" AW3S0M3D00D said, pointing at Derp Ssundee.

"That's Derp Ssundee," I said. Derp Ssundee was too busy sniffing the walls to answer for himself. "Look, we need to get out of here before we end up like Noobkill3r,"

"I know an exit," Said AW3S0M3D00D. "Those stupid squids were talking about an exit this way, for some reason. Follow me."

We went down a bunch of hallways, only running into a minimal amount of squids. We resurfaced in an area different than before. I snatched Derp Ssundee's cell phone away.

"HEY!" He said. But he was wise enough to not argue, I wasn't in the mood for arguing, we just lost a member of our team.

"5tardu5t," I said, "We're out, can you come and get us?"

"Yeah, but I don't see you guys," She said.

"We're in a different place, here's our coordinates," I threw the cell phone back to Ssundee once again.

5tardu5t got to us in less than ten minutes, lowered a ladder, asked who Derp Ssundee was, and we were finally off again. But then the worst possible thing happened. One of our engines blew.

"LOOK OUT!" 5tardu5t screamed. "WE'RE GOING TO CRASH ON THAT FLOATING ISLAND!"

It was a tremendous crash. Nobody was hurt, but we did damage the island. When we got out, we saw someone with a plunger on their head, and a blue shirt.

"Who are you guys?!" He yelled, "Look at what you did to my island!"  
"Why do you have a plunger on your head?" I asked.

"DON'T MENTION THE PLUNGER!" He screamed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED… IN PART FOUR**


End file.
